Sacrifice
by Martha the Anorexic Ephalent
Summary: Jasper and Alice are on the plane on the way back from South America-they were unsuccessful in finding another half vampire. The fight with the Volturi over Renesmee is about to begin. Then Alice has a vision.. Alice POV "How could I choose? Them, or me?"
1. Preface

**Title -** Sacrifice  
**Author - **Martha the Anorexic Ephalent  
**Summary -**Jasper and Alice are on the plane on the way back from Africa - they were unsuccessful in finding another half vampire. The fight with the Volturi (over Renesmee) is about to begin. Then Alice has a vision... (Alice POV)

**Author's Note - **This story may be a bit too violent for some users (it says things like 'ripped their arm off' and 'tore them to pieces'). It's also a bit sad :'(

**Disclaimer - **No matter what I may wish for, or even get on my knees and beg for... I do not own Twilight. End of story.

* * *

**PREFACE**

I cried because I knew exactly what to do. I had to send Jasper away, or he would die. I had to protect my family, or they would die. I had to stop the killers, or they would survive.

How could I make this choice? There was no way I was going to let him die... so he was definately not going. But what could I do? Save the life of the one I love, yet hurt him for eternity. Let my entire family die, and only be with him for the rest of our lifes.

How could I choose? Him, me, or them?

***

_Jasper then ran into the clearing, looking around fearfully. He then let out a piercing scream, one that I never wanted to hear._


	2. Vision

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight. **sigh****

* * *

**1. VISION**

We sat on the plane eagerly, waiting to return home. Jasper gripped my hand, rubbing circles in my palm. He attempted to calm me down, and I greeted it; the emotions I felt as each new vision came were overwhelming.

Hurt. Loss. Pain. Anger. Fear. Confusion. Sadness. Desolation. Agony. And... love.

Each time I looked into Jasper's eyes, I was immediately comforted. Not just by his amazing gift, but also by his love. I knew that he would do anything if I could convince him that it was the right thing to do for him... and for me. He would do anything for me... and I would do absolutely anything for him.

My eyesight hazed, and I gratefully welcomed the coming vision, wishing for anything that was positive.

_The scene before me was familiar; the same scene as all my visions, these days. My feet were firmly planted, and I was just on the outskirts of the forest around the clearing._

_Aro turned to face my huge family, and then smirked expectantly. Then they all attacked, straight for Bella. Benjamin whipped boulder after boulder at each coming Volturi member, knocking them backwards several meters. Zafrina was concentrating, as was Bella. They were all fighting to save the ones that they loved. _

_Then, Felix charged towards Edward, knocking him backwards and stunning him. He then tackled him expectantly, trying to rip at his frozen flesh._

_"NO!" Bella screamed, leaping at Felix with all of her force. There was a wild look in her eyes as she threw Felix off of Edward and back to the other side of the forest._

_The lapse in Bella's concentration was all that Jane needed. She stung Zafrina and Benjamin, crippling them both, and giving the Volturi a chance to charge._

_Bella regained control, but the Volturi had already accomplished what they had needed. They had found someone in that moment, while they were still free from the blindness, and was fighting skillfully, using their other senses as a guide. Even when blinded from Zafrina, they used all of their other acute senses to attack._

_Then many things happened at once. Caius managed to pull away from Tanya's grasp. He tackled Zafrina, and the Volturi's eyesight then returned. Along with two other guard members, they managed to slowly rip her apart, and then Senna, too, when she tried to help. _

_As soon as his eyesight returned, Santiago tackled Rosalie, and was battling with her skillfully. He managed to rip off her arm, and her tortured screams filled the air. Emmett howled with rage and dove at her attacker, ripping them apart easily._

_Aro bent to leap at Emmett from behind. Then, Jasper, who was beside me the whole time, had enough. He leaped at Aro. Renata easily repelled him, and Aro turned to face Jasper._

_I fell to my knees, shrieking bloodcurdling screams and sobbing as the one person I would give anything for was broken like a rag doll right before my eyes._

_

* * *

_

**AN - Pretty intense, is it not? Sorry for how short the chapter is, but the story itself (which is finished! it's just not typed up.) isn't very long. **

**So, I'd prefer if you didn't kill me for ending the chapter like this ? **

**:)**

**OH, and I've recently read some of "L'heure bleue" 's fanfics, and they're amazing. Plus, I'm kind of stealing her ingenious idea of the whole "Next Chapter" thingy... **

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

_When I finally shrieked, Jasper never came. I was completely alone, reliving one of my worst nightmares. I  
looked to the trees... but Jasper wasn't there. He wasn't coming. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing for  
this to be over. I knew it would have to happen... I just wanted to get this all over with._


	3. Alone

**AN - Finally updating! Sorry for the long wait... this fic isn't going to be very long, anyways. Only about 5 Chapters + Epilogue, and a possible sequel. I also have to say one thing about a review...**

**I don't mind advice, or critiques, or flames, although I haven't gotten any. But when someone doesn't even read the fic and then reviews it horribly? I. HATE. IT. So, you know who you are, and I'll answer you... No, Edward did not die. Bella saved him. Plus, it was a vision. It didn't even happen! EUGH.**

**Sorry for ranting :( Back to the story...  
**

**Disclaimer - Once upon a time, I read some books named Twilight, New Moon, and Breaking Dawn. They were good book. I loved them. They were amazing, because the author was a genious. I wished that I owned the book and the characters... but it didn't happen. Aww.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously...**

_Then many things happened at once. Caius managed to pull away from Tanya's grasp. He tackled Zafrina, and the Volturi's eyesight then returned. Along with two other guard members, they managed to slowly rip her apart, and then Senna, too, when she tried to help. _

_As soon as his eyesight returned, Santiago tackled Rosalie, and was battling with her skillfully. He managed to rip off her arm, and her tortured screams filled the air. Emmett howled with rage and dove at her attacker, ripping them apart easily._

_Aro bent to leap at Emmett from behind. Then, Jasper, who was beside me the whole time, had enough. He leaped at Aro. Renata easily repelled him, and Aro turned to face Jasper._

_I fell to my knees, shrieking bloodcurdling screams and sobbing as the one person I would give anything for was broken like a rag doll right before my eyes._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Alone**

I gasped, breathing in air, my fingers digging all the way through the armrests in the seat.

"Alice?" Jasper said worriedly, shaking my shoulders. "Alice, what did you see?!"

"I--" I choked out, unable to speak. I bowed my head helplessly. I then had another vision, and eagerly reached to it, once again, praying for Jasper to be alright. The vision replayed back exactly the same, except this time, I knew exactly how to save Jasper.

_I leapt from the trees, hissing, momentarily stunning Aro and the rest of the Volturi. His eyes twinkled eagerly. I heard him whisper Alice under his breath, amazed. Then I charged at him._

_In this same moment of stunned silence, Emmett saved Rosalie. Then Edward struck the final blow on Demetri and moved to Alec. Kate zapped Jane eagerly, and had her lying on the ground in seconds, ripped to still-quivering pieces. Tanya made her way back to Caius, and fought him angrily with two wolves - Quil and Sam? Bella saw me, and I was protected._

_I tore at Aro, and being under Bella's shield, I dove right past Renata. Aro was much more experienced, though, compared to me, and he started to win our raging battle. _

_When I finally shrieked, Jasper never came. I was completely alone, reliving one of my worst nightmares. I looked to the trees... but Jasper wasn't there. He wasn't coming. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing for this to be over. I knew it would have to happen... I just wanted to get this all over with, for him.  
_

_Attempting to fight was almost impossible. Aro threw me to the ground and looked into my eyes._

_"I could spare you from this, you know, if you would join us," he whispered._

_I glared up at him, my hiss a gurgle between my teeth as he clamped his hand around my neck. "Never," I managed to spit out._

_"Very well," he sighed. He raised his arm, and was about to tear me apart when a huge wolf leaped into the air and tackled him. _

_Seth. At first, I thought it was Jacob. Then I realized that he had long since fled with Renesmee, trying to protect the love of his life, just as I was trying to protect mine. _

_Seth dove at Aro, and succeeded in ripping apart his arm. But then Aro stifled a blow down Seth's spine, crippling my hero to the ground. I watched my last hope being rescued and dragged away from the fight by his sister as I slowly faded away._

I clenched my eyes shut, then opened them to see Jasper looking at me worriedly. I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my head into his chest and cried in dry, agonized sobs.

* * *

**AN - Sorry sorry sorry! Remember, just a vision. But I can't make any promises...**

**I'm also super sorry for not updating, teehee. I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now, but I just couldn't leave you guys in the dark :O**

**Please, please, PLEASE review! I'm not the kind of person who will threaten not to update. That's not the reason why I haven't been, as I've said before, I was busy. But I am the kind of person who would update much much faster if you reviewed much much more :)**

**Any of you who have successful fics will know what I mean by this. Anyways, please review, and I love you all for sticking with my fic whether you review or not. I'll try to update soon, I promise.**

**

* * *

****Next Chapter...**

_"Carlisle! Where's Alice? She sent me back to South America - she said that  
someone would be waiting for me that would save all of us, and if I didn't, we would  
all die. So I went, but there wasn't anybody there. There wasn't... Carlisle! _Where's Alice?!"

* * *


	4. Loss

**Disclaimer - No fancy stuff here, the Twilight series just belongs to the honorable Stephenie Meyer, not little old me :(**

**

* * *

Previously...**

_Seth dove at Aro, and succeeded in ripping apart his arm. But then Aro stifled a blow down Seth's spine, crippling my hero to the ground. I watched my last hope being rescued and dragged away from the fight by his sister as I slowly faded away._

I clenched my eyes shut, then opened them to see Jasper looking at me worriedly. I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my head into his chest and cried in dry, agonized sobs.

**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Loss**

I cried because I knew exactly what to do. I had to send Jasper away, or he would die. But then I had to sacrifice myself, or the rest of my family would die. Another vision started to come, and I sighed, welcoming it as usual.

_I was positioned in the air, looking down at the scene before me. The fight was over, and we had won. Edward had Bella in his arms, and she was shaking silently. Rosalie was leaning against Emmett, who was trying to fix her arm. Carlisle was trying to comfort Esme, who was dry-crying on the ground. Eleazar and Carmen were embraced in each others arms. Kate was hugging Tanya with Garrett's arm over her shoulders. Benjamin and Tia were holding hands and looking into one another's eyes. Siobhan and Liam were crying over the loss of Maggie. The Romanians were helping the wolves separate the pieces of the Volturi with some of the lost members of our own covers - Maggie, Zafrina, Senna, Mary, Randall, Peter and Charlotte._

_Jasper then ran into the clearing, going straight to Carlisle.  
_

_"Carlisle! Where's Alice? She sent me back to South America - she said that someone would be waiting for me that would save all of us, and if I didn't, we would all die. So I went, but there wasn't anybody there. There wasn't... Carlisle! _Where's Alice?!"

_"I'm so sorry, Jasper. She's..." he began. He was cut off by Jasper's piercing wail as he fell to the ground, sobbing tearless sobs. I wanted to badly to tell him that I was alright, that I was with him, but I couldn't moved. I closed my eyes as a tear fell down my cheek. I raised my hand, amazed, touching the wet droplet that I couldn't remember ever experiencing._

_"Can you... fix her?" Jasper asked after a few moments._

_"You know I'll try my best," he said sympathetically, squeezing his own eyes shut and walking over to put a hand on Jasper's shoulder. The emotions pouring off of Jasper made everyone feel even more terrible than they already were. Carlisle sighed, trying to put himself back into order. _

_"No one wants to lose Alice."_

_

* * *

_**AN - Ooh la la, that was a quick update! Sorry to ruin the beautiful moment, guys, but we all need to cheer up, I think. :'(**

**Anyways, considering I updated in about 5 minutes, I don't have anything to say about the last chapter, or reviews. But remember, please review, it really keeps me going!**

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter...**

"Well then, I'm not going. I'm not leaving you, Alice."

I knew this would be hard. I looked into his eyes, silently begging him to believe me.

"If you don't go, we'll all die. I'll die. You have to do this Jazz. Do it for me." _For you_, I added silently.


	5. Separation

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Previously...**

_"Can you... fix her?" Jasper asked after a few moments._

_"You know I'll try my best," he said sympathetically, squeezing his own eyes shut and walking over to put a hand on Jasper's shoulder. The emotions pouring off of Jasper made everyone feel even more terrible than they already were. Carlisle sighed, trying to put himself back into order. _

_"No one wants to lose Alice."_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Separation**

I blinked again. Everything I had to do was finally clear. I would endure the pain so Jasper would never have to. They... my family... would all be fine. The Volturi would be finished, for good - they wouldn't be hurting anyone else ever again. This... was exactly what I needed to do. I blinked again, clearing the tears that would never be there, and put on my best face. I took a few deep breaths, attempted to use false emotions to sway his opinion.

"Jazz! We're all going to be fine!" I laughed, smiling. His smile echoed mine, and he wrapped his arms around my own. He sweetly brushed his lips against my own. I _almost_ slipped up - lost my false sentiments, and just started to cry - thinking about how Jasper would feel when I wasn't here. But I couldn't. I didn't.

"That's great Alice!" he laughed.

"But..."

"What Alice? What?!"

I sighed. How could I lie to him? "There's someone in South America. She'll be standing in front of the ice cream store right next to the airport. I need you to find her, Jazz... she'll save us all." I sighed again, feeling guiltier and guiltier by the second... I just hoped he would misinterpret my guilt for something else.

The smile on his face slowly faded. "Alice, you feel so..." He paused, rubbing his soft hands on my face. "It's okay, Alice. But... you're coming with me... right?"

I shook my head sadly. "No, I'm sorry, I can't. I need to show Aro... that you're bringing her. If he doesn't hear it in my thoughts and see it in my visions, he'll attack them. I... I can't go, Jazz."

"Well then, I'm not going. I'm not leaving you, Alice."

I knew this would be hard. I looked into his eyes, silently begging him to believe me.

"If you don't go, we'll all die. I'll die. You have to do this Jazz. Do it for me." _For you_, I added silently.

His eyes went blank as he turned from my hopeful gaze and looked forwards, debating what to do. I could see the conflict raging on his face as he silently thought through every aspect of the situation.

Our plane landed, and Jasper was still silent. We walked slowly, his hand in mine, speechless. I stopped and turned, looking into his eyes. I knew that I had to convince him in that second; his future was still unclear.

"You can do this, Jazz. Breathe. I'll be fine," I lied. I rested my hand against his cheek, smiling softly. "Take care of yourself. Promise me you will do exactly what I told you. And no matter what, Jasper, no matter what you find, what you do, or what happens, _do not_ do anything stupid. _Please."_

He looked into my eyes, his own swimming with pain and confusion. "But Alice..."

"Promise me."

He sighed. "I promise, Alice. Stay safe. I love you," he choked out.

I kissed him gently on the cheek that I had been holding, and I ran away. I couldn't bear to look at him any longer, knowing we would be separated from each other eventually. I just couldn't look into his sweet, innocent eyes... I would never be able to leave him.

"I love you, too," I whispered as I ran, knowing that he heard me.

* * *

**AN - Sheesh, I know it hasn't been very long, but I expected at least a couple reviews. Ugh, if I didn't love this story too much, I would make you WAIT longer for a chapter! Muahaha... but there's only a few left. So come on, guys! I need some reviews... not just because I want them, haha, but also because I really need some opinions on the epilogue, and I can't post that until I get... at least... I don't know, maybe 10, 15, or even 20 reviews in total? Come on guys, please, a little support? I'm busting my back, here, for you. At least give one measly review...**

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter...**

I cried because I knew exactly what to do. I had to send Jasper away, or he would die.  
I had to protect my family, or they would die. I had to stop the killers, or they would survive.

How could I make this choice? There was no way I was going to let him die... so he was definately not going. But what could I  
do? Save the life of the one I love, yet hurt him for eternity. Let my entire family die, and only be with him for the rest of our lifes.

How could I choose? Him, me, or them?


	6. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer - Yada yada, it's all Stephenie Meyer's. Yup.**

* * *

**Previously...**

He looked into my eyes, his own swimming with pain and confusion. "But Alice..."

"Promise me."

He sighed. "I promise, Alice. Stay safe. I love you," he choked out.

I kissed him gently on the cheek that I had been holding, and I ran away. I couldn't bear to look at him any longer, knowing we would be separated from each other eventually. I just couldn't look into his sweet, innocent eyes... I would never be able to leave him.

"I love you, too," I whispered as I ran, knowing that he heard me.

* * *

**5. Sacrifice**

As soon as I reached the trees, I really started to run. I wasn't sure if I would make it in time. I had a vision, and I allowed it to come, focusing on my other senses so I wouldn't hit the trees.

_Jasper got off the plane, walking quickly... anxiously. He pushed throught the humans and burst through the exit doors. Glancing at the sun, he slid to the wall, staying glued to the shadows. He looked around in multiple directions, frustration seeping onto his face. There was no store. There was no one around, either._

_"NO! ALICE!" he screamed, turning back to the doors of the airport. His hand brushed through his hair, pulling it to loose ends as the frustration seeped through his veins. Every human around started flipping out - some fell to their knees, some started to cry, some got into fights with one another, and one senior lady sat on the floor with her walker balanced on her head. But he payed no attention, he just ran to the desk, racing to catch the soonest plane to Seattle._

I rubbed my hands against my eyes as the vision faded away. I fell to the ground, heaving and hiccuping sobs as I thought of the pain that Jasper would have to go through.

I cried because I knew exactly what to do. I had to send Jasper away, or he would die. I had to protect my family, or they would die. I had to stop the killers, or they would survive.

How could I make this choice? There was no way I was going to let him die... so he was definately not going. But what could I do? Save the life of the one I love, yet hurt him for eternity. Let my entire family die, and only be with him for the rest of our lifes.

How could I choose? Him, me, or them?

***

I finally reached the forest by the clearing. I paused at the edge, trying to calm myself before my death. My decision was made... how could I be so selfish when I had this simple solution? Taking deep breaths, I slowly felt ready to greet my killers. I was interrupted, however, by Rosalie's scream of pain. I watched Emmett cry out and then tackle Rosalie's attackee. Aro bent to blindside Emmett, and I knew that it was finally my time.

I ran into the clearing with a hiss. Aro turned to look at me, his face echoing the one I saw in my vision. I locked eyes with Bella - who looked shocked beyond words - and then charged at Aro.

I screamed in pain as he tore off my arm. I wished that I hadn't sent away Jasper - this pain was too much to bear.

I screamed again as he ripped off my other arm and threw me to the ground. Just like my vision, Aro asked me to join the Volturi. Once again, I refused sharply.

"Very well."

Then Seth dove at Aro, and I couldn't look as the poor kid was crippled to the ground. Once again, I watched Leach drag my hero away, and then everyone went dark...

Soft, comfortable, peaceful... dark.

Pitch blackness.

* * *

**AN - Alrighty! That's it! Now all that's left is the epilogue! WAHOO!**

**Now, after the epilogue, I am considering a sequel. But I would like a wide range of opinions first!**

**Please and thank you, tee hee!**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer - Steffi Em is da ownaaaaa! [tehehe, I just quite enjoyed my little moment of gangsta ;). Now, back to the serious-i-ness.)**

* * *

**Previously...**

I ran into the clearing with a hiss. Aro turned to look at me, his face echoing the one I saw in my vision. I locked eyes with Bella - who looked shocked beyond words - and then charged at Aro.

I screamed in pain as he tore off my arm. I wished that I hadn't sent away Jasper - this pain was too much to bear.

I screamed again as he ripped off my other arm and threw me to the ground. Just like my vision, Aro asked me to join the Volturi. Once again, I refused sharply.

"Very well."

Then Seth dove at Aro, and I couldn't look as the poor kid was crippled to the ground. Once again, I watched Leach drag my hero away, and then everyone went dark...

Soft, comfortable, peaceful... dark.

Pitch blackness.

* * *

**Epilogue (2 years later)**

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking at the bright lights. I turned my aching head, and took a deap breath. The air swirled down my throat, and I squeezed my eyes shut at the unexpected pain. I slowly took another breath, and it didn't hurt as much as the first.

I wiggled my fingers, and gasped as the sharp pain flew up and then back down my arms. I twitched my toes, flexed my abs, and shook my head a bit - all motions were followed by and intense burning sensation that flowed through my non-existent veins. After wiggling my fingers a few more times and feeling the pain diminish each time, I came to the conclusion that I would feel fine in a few hours. But so many questions still shocked me...

What is this pain? What happened to the sweet, warm blackness? The blankets of dark peace that wrapped their loving arms around my torso, folded down on top of my shoulders, and then slithered and slipped of the tips of my toes. I missed it all so, so much...

Shaking my head once more - which still caused great pain, more than anything else - I opened my eyes, and sat up slowly.

"Alice."

I turned, recognizing my name. I stared at a blonde-haired man with pitch-black eyes; pools of wonder and emotion, yet they were overflowing with sadness... I could see the pain that he had suffered, though. I almost wanted to ask what was wrong, and ease his suffering.

I gasped as he softly embraced me. I was crushed into his arms, which felt warm and natural to me, but not as nice as my darkness. I slowly stood straight, and then stared into his eyes again.

He then pressed his lips to mine, shocking me senseless. In that soft kiss, as I felt smooth marble press against smooth marble, I felt emotions that I could only remember traces of feeling. I could _feel. _I could feel longing, and romance, and most of all, love.

But then I was shocked back into realization at what was happening, and I pulled back sharply, and slapped him across the face.

"_Who the hell are you?!?"_

* * *

**AN - This is the end, sorry for the long wait. I want lots of feedback on this one! Please, guys.**

**I may write a sequel, although I don't really want to. The only way I would is if I get a lot of support, and everyone wants me to.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this guys, thanks for reading! I appreciate you all so much. Please review!**

** - Love, Martha.**


	8. Sequel Info!

* * *

**AN - Well, since pretty much everyone asked for me to continue with a sequel, I think I'm going to have to. But first, I really need to work on my other fics, because they really need updates. It's been more than a month for Angels on the Moon! Sorry, guys. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, I suggest you go to my profile page and check out my other fanfics).**

**Now, I recently created another fic called Survive, and I'm almost positive everyone who enjoyed this fic will like that one as well. I only CURRENTLY have chapter 2 loaded, but I have 2 more written and will type them up soon. I really suggest that you guys stick with that fic while waiting for a sequel.**

**I think I'll start the sequel when I get to the point of Angels on the Moon when it switches to Jacob's point of view, except don't worry, it'll stay in Edward's. (Once again, if you don't know what I'm talking about, go check it out =D)**

**So, I think I'll add the sequel in about a month's time.**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
